clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
League of Super Penguins
The LSP (L'eague of '''S'uper [[Penguin|'P'enguins]]) is a group of Super Penguins (and ZapWire) that fight evil. __TOC__ Team list Penguin (and Tern) Team *Elemento(Powers: possesses the power to manipulate the classic four elements. Has a black belt, and he is the leader of the group) *Miss Appear' (Powers:has invisibility.she is the second leader of the group) *'[[Puppyboy2007|Iceguin']](Powers: has the ability of cryokinesis. He can also turn his body into ice. thrid leader of the group) *'Doompools'(Powers: heat vision Force and Field Projection). *'Quikstar''' (Powers:can run reeeeeellllllyyyyyyy quick(around lightspeed). Fourth leader of the group) *The Elastic Penguin (Powers:has body elasticity) *'Nautilus' (Powers:can breathe underwater and summon creatures) *'ZapWire' (Powers:is just the IT guy and fixes stuff. However, he bought a suit allowing him to log in any computer without a password and hack files for info so you could say he is a super hero. He always comes though) * Carlisle (Powers: Healing) * Grandpa Coool11 (Powers: Echo-location) Last Resort team This team is used if there is a big fight. * elementa manipulate the classic four elements *'Nightwing' has no super powers but has 2 black belts * Dot (Powers: None) * Eseme (Powers: black belt) * Rosalie (Powers: black belt ) * Joshp406 (Powers: 20th degree black belt) *Tails6000 (Powers:super speed,gems of power ) P.P. The Puffle Platoon is mostly composed of elite puffles on break and the normal penguin's puffles. Owned by LSP members *'Hydrogen', Nautilus' pink puffle. She is capable of also breathing underwater. *'Snowball' is Coool31's purple puffle that has super strength *'Pikachu' is Coool31's yellow puffle can generate thunder. *'Ice' is Iceguin's White puffle Can turn anything to ice with a breath *'BART' Coool31's green puffle has suit of armor and is dubed iron puffle *'lash' The Elastic Penguin's Blue puffle has body elasticity *'speed' Quikstars red puffle can run at reeeeeellllllyyyyyyy high Velocities (around lightspeed) *'Yarr' is Coool31's red puffle can shoot Optic energy beams Owned by EPF *'Flare' is one of the Elite Puffles from the game, Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. He blows a blue fire from his mouth . *'Pop' is a purple puffle who blow bubbles capable of holding up heavy objects. *'Blast' He shoots himself out of a cannon while wearing a helmet. *'Bouncer' He can throw snowballs to hit objects *'Chirp' She can play the flute so loudly and high-pitched that it can break through objects, such as large ice cubes, without damaging the object inside. *'Loop' is a pink Elite Puffle that appears in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. She has been trained to lasso moving objects *'Flit' is a green elite puffle. He has the ability to fly and retrieve objects that penguins can't reach Your Puffle may join. gagets dagngometer: id's vlilans 1-10 coool31's aro bike: is a bike that has a set oh bi plane wings jet pack 4000 flys the agents at dubble fuel econome joining if i put this lrttre on talk page we want you to join The LSP or League of Super Penguins wants you to join Your Puffles may join as well you can choose Penguin (and Tern) Team or Last Resort team we coud use your (incert power here) ' bonuses ' *you get a dagngometer *and jet pack 4000 *free X-Penguins comics *access to The Super Penguins HQ is a the offical League of Super Penguins --beCoool talk with the cooolmister 18:28, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Locations *Super Penguins HQ Danger levels Recently, the team has found danger levels an effective way of communicating danger. 10 is the highest rank. ---- 10: Darktan 9: LOD, Herbert Horror, WitchyPenguin 8: Xary , Coool41, Metal Explorer 7: Flamehopper, Herbert P. Bear 6: Fredsworth,gamma, FredX 5: Sergeant Str00del ,Smuggler Gary 4: Mother of the Puppets,Robo-Gary 3: Chlorine, MicroChip 2: Captain Str00del,MicroChip Fredrick 1: Bill Gate$ , King Snowkinian, Sapie Brothers Support *Mathster is the math support for missions involving mathematics. *Mary she head is lab tech *ZapWire is just the IT guy and fixes stuff *Tails6000 usually fights metal explorer for the group. Enemies Darktan LOD, Herbert Horror, WitchyPenguin Xary , Coool41, Metal Explorer Flamehopper, Herbert P. Bear Fredsworth,gamma, FredX Sergeant Str00del ,Smuggler Gary Mother of the Puppets,Robo-Gary Chlorine, MicroChip Captain Str00del,MicroChip Fredrick Bill Gate$, King Snowkinian, Sapie Brothers LOD (L'egion '''O'f 'D'oom) *'''Juggernaut has the ability to become virtually unstoppable while in motionthe and he is the is the leader of the group. *'Player' has the ability to charge matter with explosive bio-kinetic energy *'Mercury' has a body composed of a non-toxic form of mercury, which she can reshape and stretch at will *'Diamond' has can turn into a diamond form granting her superhuman strength and durability Others *Darktan *'Mephisto' is an evil being of the highest order has superhuman strength, stamina, durability, agility, reflexes and Telekinesis. *Coool41 has 2 claws in each of his flippers, and also his bones are iron coated. Trivia *Some of these are parodies of Marvel and DC comics. **But can you guess who? (Tip: ZapWire is original.) Put your guesses on the talk page here or the talk page of Coool. *They work with the PSA. *They all read X-Penguins comics, except for ZapWire, which does not like comics. Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Organizations Category:Secret Agencies Category:Super Penguins